moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Talrick Graydawn
Forward "Day by day We have lost our edge Don't you know? Forgotten is the life we had Now it seems You don't care what the risk is The peaceful times have made us blind." Appearances *The Second War *The Third War *Rebirth of the Sunwell *The Nexus War K.C. *Argent Tournament [K.C. *Battle for Icecrown Citadel K.C. *Defense of the World Tree K.C. *Dalaran Incursion K.C. *The Siege of Orgrimmar K.C. *The Search for Archbishop Columban 624 K.C. Physical Description Talrick Graydawn is a tall, imposing Quel'dorei of irregularly large proportions. Broad shoulders, long and powerful arms, and a feline like grace blended into one precise killing machine. Powerful muscles, lithe and toned, wrap around his body, endured from hours upon hours of physical training, giving one the impression that the man was specifically designed for combat. Peircing blue eyes, typical of a Quel'dorei nature, look out into a world, capturing everything with the keen eyes of a skilled hunter. His hair, pitch black in its color, drapes just around his neck, hung loosely, and he has a seeming permanent case of five o'clock shadow surrounding his immaculate, cleft chin and jaw. Early Life Talrick was born into the wealthy, noble Thalassian Family of House Graydawn. Situated between the border of Quel'Thalas and Lordaeron, it was one of the first places many visitors often saw when they journeyed from the human kingdom into the high home of the elves. His family was a powerful house of shrewd merchants and powerful magisters - and Talrick grew up living and growing in that home of wealth, where every need and want he had was tended to by a masterful hand of his father, Alarin Graydawn. As Talrick aged, he showed only a small talent for the arcane. Though his father was embaressed by it, he was determined to make Talrick prove his usefulness regardless of his handicap; and so had Talrick trained in the art of war. The elf lived on the stories of his ancestors who fought in the Troll Wars, learning every lesson with a mind as sharp as the swords he recieved once he was delivered to the Magisters as one of their best and brightest guardsman and, eventually, informant and strategist. Unfortunately, none of these skills would be up to the task of saving Talrick's family from the Undead Scourge, which ravaged his home and butchered his family to the last man and woman, servant and retainer, while Talrick was abroad, assisting Lordaeron in its attempts to deal with the undead that had plagued their land since the death of King Terenas. With no home left and nothing but the clothes on his back and the blades he wore, Talrick traveled south to Stormwind, determined to prevent the last bastion of the Alliance from crumbling to the undead onslaught. Life in Stormwind and the S.E.A.L.'s Talrick arrived in Stormwind only weeks after Lordaeron had fallen completely and Quel'Thalas was ravaged by the undead Scourge. Every fiber of his being urged him to grieve, to find his family, or at least what remained of them, and seek vengeance. But something else urged him forward: An Ideal of Hope. He refused to give up on everything, and set forth in motion the next series of events in his life. When it became apparent that the Undead Scourge would not pose a threat to Stormwind in the near future, Talrick set forth to join the Stormwind SEAL's, being commissioned as an officer of the Stormwind Navy within months of arriving in Stormwind. From there, he undertook missions from the time of the Stonemason Rebellions all the way until the last days of the Siege of Orgrimmar, when Garrosh finally surrendered and Orgrimmar was freed from his control.